glee_vocal_explosionfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Menderton
Josiah "Josh" Lee Menderton is a main character in Duffy Danger's Glee: Vocal Explosion. He makes his first appearance in the series premiere episode, Take A Bow. Josh has been described as the bad boy with a soft center. He was created by wiki member SouthernSway he is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer. Background Josh is someone who has always grown in the backlight of his older brother. Aaron was a dashing young man who everyone liked. He made excellent marks, was a great athlete, had a stunning girlfriend, and eventually was accepted into Yale for the Medical Program. Josh actually grew up completely admiring his brother, and he wanted to be just like him. Well, that was until he realized how difficult that task would be. His parents and almost everyone else always held him a higher standard than other kids, and even one that his brother couldn't match up to all the time. The constant failure of not meeting his parent's expectations caused him to turn quite a different way of life. Instead of continuing on being his sweet and soft self who made good grades and played the guitar, he transformed into a punk who had no desire to do anything but get in trouble. Josh also turned to self-injury and has many scars and burn marks from it. He keeps the feelings boiled up inside of him, and he doesn't know how to deal with any situations correctly. His considers the other (Punk Group) to be his "friends", but they are really nothing more than some more punks he breaks rules with. A desire had kept with him from his youth though: he still loved to sing. When he got home, he would lock himself in his room and secretly get out his guitar and play songs and sing for the twins. He misses being able to be normal, but feels he can't go back or he will be under the dictation of his parent's expectations again. Biography Personality Josh is quite an interesting character. He seems bitter at everything, but in reality he just feels alone. Despite him actually having the ability to succeed at several things in life, he slacks off and would rather smoke with the punks instead. Few people would desire to be his friend, and there is very little chance he would be one in return. A flaring temper is an often displayed part of his personality and he will get pissed off over small things as well. This tough-guy act is really a cover-up though for what he feels. He is just angry at the standards he has to have from his parents, and a undiagnosed case of bipolar disorder makes him act this way. He is unwilling to try and talk to anyone about his problems though. His seclusive personality keeps him from trusting or really getting to know people as well. Honestly, he is quite a caring and compassionate person who is really quite intelligent. The only people who see his gentle soft side are his two younger siblings, who adore him. Josiah is almost ashamed to be sensitive, so he hides with his attitude. He views it as a weakness. He dislikes being held to any standard and is annoyed when people try to get him to turn his life around even though he know he needs to. Leader of his self-appointed punks "Lurkers". Josh has two younger siblings and one older one. His older brother Aaron was a prime example of what a perfect son should be and was a quarterback and always on the honor roll. His "perfect" example weighs heavily on Josh's attitude and choices, and he hates being compared to him. His two younger siblings are twins named Marie and Liam. Both are highly precious to Josh, and he only shows his soft side around them. Overall, he has an awful relationship to his older brother, and a loving secret one with his younger siblings. Appearance Josh is a tan individual who stands around 6'0. While not overly muscular, he does have a fairly athletic build despite not playing sports. He has blond hair that is often styled in a variety of ways. It isn't uncommon to see a few streaks of color in it every once in a while either. He has green eyes that are dark, but warm at the same time. Several scars cover his upper arms. Black jeans with a grey tank top to match would be a usual outfit. He generally will have black or green combat boots and a black jacket to cover up his arms. A black necklace generally surrounds his neck. Sexuality Relationships Songs